Seconde Chance
by Cornett
Summary: Anakin Skywalker Dark Vador a t il une autre chance? A vous de découvrir...
1. Prologue

**SECONDE CHANCE**

**

* * *

**

**_Prologue:

* * *

_**

**- Tu m'as déjà sauvé, Luke.**

Vador poussa un soupir. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Yoda afin de remercier le vieux Jedi de la formation qu'il avait prodiguée à son fils… Mais peut-être aillait-il bientôt être réuni à Yoda, dans l'unité de la Force, sous d'autres cieux. Ainsi qu'à Obi-Wan.

**- Père, je ne te laisserai pas,** protesta Luke.

Les explosions menaçaient sérieusement de désintégrer la soute. Les parois s'écroulaient par pans entiers, les fissures s'élargissaient. Un jet de flammes bleues jaillit d'une tuyère à gaz et le sol commença à dissoudre sous elle.

Vador attira Luke plus près, lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Luke, tu voyais juste… à mon sujet… Dis le à ta sœur… Tu avais raison.**

Les yeux du vieil homme se fermèrent et Anakin Skywalker, l'ex-Dark Vador, mourut.

Une explosion terrifiante emplit de flammes tout le fond de la soute, projetant Luke à plat ventre sur le sol. Lentement, le jeune homme se releva, et avec des gestes mécaniques s'avança vers l'une des navettes restantes.

**&&&&**

**- Ouvre tes yeux,Maître Jedi.**

Anakin Skywalker émergea lentement du sommeil et mit ses mains sur son visage. Il eut un déclic.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait une masque noire qu'il avait fait enlever par Luke, son fils. Il se souvint l'expression de Luke quand il a découvert son visage abîmé avec des cicatrices et des brûlures et surtout l'odeur et le goût de ses larmes. Mais… le visage qu'il enveloppait actuellement avec ses mains était lisse et… familier. Celui qu'il portait quelques décennies plus tôt.

Anakin eut une frisson. Il retira ses mains lentement pour ensuite prendre du temps de les étudier. Ses mains n'étaient plus qu'elles étaient avant : ce sont des vraies mains d'un humain. Pas des mains mécaniques. Des mains du jeune homme.

Pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, Anakin examina ses jambes en tâtant. Aucun doute qu'il était redevenu un jeune homme ou plutôt… un jeune Jedi.

**- Skywalker, tu as retrouvé ton corps d'un jeune adulte quand tu as définitivement quitté le Côté Obscur**, dit une voix masculine, comme si elle avait lu les pensées d'Anakin.

Anakin sursauta et vit devant lui trois Maîtres : Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi et … le dernier ne lui était pas méconnaissable. Il cria de surprise en bondissant sur ses pieds :

**- Maître Jinn ! Com…**

En entendant son nom, Maître Qui-Gon Jinn rabattit la capuche de son manteau, révélant ses cheveux longs et son barbe soigneusement taillée. Son visage fut grave à l'égard du jeune arrivé.

Immédiatement, Anakin se tut en voyant ce dernier lui faire un signe et inclina sa tête, honteux.

**- Tu as enfin accompli la prophétie, mais bien plus tard que prévu…**, commenta t-il mi-grondeur, mi-tendre.

Frappé, Anakin regarda Jinn. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui annonce de cette façon ! Il ouvrit sa bouche, mais il fut devancé par le Maître :

**- Non, ne dis rien. J'ai tout assisté. De ta formation jusqu'à ta dernière bataille.**

Anakin, dégoûté, secoua sa tête, sentant très mal à l'aise face aux trois Jedi qui l'ont soutenu dès le début. Ceux qui voulaient juste l'aider à accepter l'appel de la Force et à construire son avenir sereinement au péril de leurs vies et lui, il n'avait fait autre que détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient entrepris !

**- Avec Maîtres Yoda et Kenobi, nous avons décidé de te donner une seconde chance**, continua Jinn en jetant un coup d'œil vers la petite créature verte et son ex-apprenti qui approuvèrent avec sourire calme.

**- La raison, tu découvriras, **enchaîna Maître Yoda, devenu plus vieux que dans les souvenirs d'Anakin.

**- Un seul faux pas dans le côté obscur et c'est fini pour toi et pour tout le monde, **ajouta Jinn menaçant.

**- Tu es notre seul espoir, **rappela Obi-Wan pensif, caressant sa barbe blanche.

Pris d'un sentiment confus, Anakin essaya d'assimiler les informations et scruta les trois Jedi qui restèrent muets. Il ne méritait pas que l'on lui ait donné une seconde chance alors qu'il avait fait les choses inhumaines… Pourquoi cette décision ?

**- Ai-je… bien compris ? Se… Seconde chance ?** articula-t-il, enfin. **Attendez, je suis mort, non ?**

**- Non, encore arrivé ton heure n'est pas !** répliqua Maître Yoda, d'un ton amusé.

**- Anakin, réveille-toi !** cria Obi-Wan.

Une Force poussa Anakin à se reculer en arrière et avant que celui-ci ne se rende compte, il tomba dans un trou sans profondeur sans pouvoir réagir.

**&&&&**

**- Anakin, Anakin, réveille-toi!

* * *

**

Cela vous intéresse? Je pourrais continuer? Alors, faites-moi savoir! A bientôt! Cornett 


	2. Mémoires

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis surprise d'avoir des reviews! A mon tour de vous répondre!

Mais auparavant, je tiens à préciser que ces 2 chapitres (eh oui, j'ai bien dit, DEUX en un seul coup!) peuvent être un peu chiants et longs. J'aimerais, en fait, tracer la vie d'Anakinavec un passeport d'éviter certaines tournures avec deux personnages... Cela signifie que ce n'est pas **focalisé uniquement sur Anakin**, sinon cela deviendrait trop monotone comme vie dans une fanfic, lol! Donc, si cela vous déplaît, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Je compte sur votre honnêtété, pour modifier un peu mon histoire par la suite. Merci beaucoup, Cornett.

* * *

_Place aux reviews_: 

**deborah:** Merci, et ton souhait est exaucé! 2 suites en prime!

**Zillah666**: Ben, tu vas le découvrir, cette suite! Tu me diras ce que tu penses! (Désolée si des choses te déplaient...) Au fait, j'ai pas remarqué que t'as écrit une autre fanfiction sur Star Wars avec une intrus? Honte à moi, je vais de ce pas la lire! Mais je ne te promets pas de te reviewer tout de suite!

**tania:** Ben, la voilà, la suite! Tu sais maintenant d'où il est tombé, cet anakin! Souhaitons-lui un bon courage, car il a du chemin rempli d'embrûchesà faire! Ahahahah... (Je ne suis pas très généreuse avec lui!)

**Severia ROGUE:** Merci! J'espère que cela te plairait bien, ces deux suites!

**mina amidala** : Ben, voici les deux autres parties où tu pourras enfin combler ton bonheur!

**dragonia:** Ah, tu as de la chance! Je viens de poster 2 suites! O-kad, missa au bou-boulot! Lol! Missa espèrer tissa aimer suites!

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**SECONDE CHANCE

* * *

**

**_Partie 1: Mémoires_

* * *

**

**- Anakin, Anakin, réveille-toi !**

Anakin se redressa en sursautant sur sa couchette, les yeux grands ouverts, la sueur coulant sur son front, le souffle court. Peu après, il secoua sa tête en se répétant mentalement que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve.

Au moment où il tentait de se recoucher en ignorant l'endroit où il se trouvait, il entendit un grognement de l'autre bout de la salle. Il se découcha immédiatement et retrouva Obi-Wan, trempé, frottant sa nuque avec sa main.

**- Maître !** s'écrira-t-il, stupéfait.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il balaya du regardles alentours depuis sa couchette, puis s'arrêta sur son Maître.

Maître Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Il n'était plus aussi âgé que la dernière fois qu'Anakin l'avait vu. Il était juste… jeune.

Ses cheveux de couleur de blé étaient maintenant plus longs. Ils lui tombaient librement sur les épaules. Une barbe modérément entretenue soulignait son visage juvénile et marquait sa maturation. Sa tenue de Jedi avait aussi changé : un tunique court avec un pantalon.

Anakin resta muet quant à l'apparence de son défunt Maître. _« Non, il n'est pas mort » _se corrigea-t-il en voyant Obi-Wan lui jeter un regard noir. D'instinct, il aida son Maître à se remettre sur ses pieds et l'observa, inquiet de sa réaction. Fort heureux, Obi-Wan ne mit pas longtemps pour faire le premier pas :

**- Anakin, tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il, concerné.

**- Ou… Oui, Maître, je pense, **réussit-il à articuler.

**- On ne dirait pas !** fit remarquer son Maître. **Tu as failli me tuer !**

**- Moi ?**

**- Oui, Padawan ! **choqua-t-il faussement.

Les yeux bleus d'Anakin illuminèrent lorsqu'il entendit son Maître prononcer son statut de Jedi. _« Mais… Je suis encore Padawan ? »_ se souvint-il de la première parole du Maître Jinn. Maître… Serait-il relégué ? Ou avait-il tout simplement rêvé ? Il n'était pas sûr. Tout lui semblait si réel.

D'abord, Anakin s'était vu mourir en compagnie d'un homme qui lui était familier, et ensuite sa petite discussion avec des trois Maîtres qu'il connaissait bien. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien lui dire à part le titre deMaître Jedi ? Ils essayaient de l'avertir d'un danger qui le guettait, mais lequel ? Il fallait qu'il trouvait la cause de ses rêves.

Anakin fonça ses sourcils, écouta distraitement Obi-Wan lui raconter les évènements précédant l'incident, mais curieusement, par ses paroles, il se laissa bercer et retrouva, en état de transe, les mots des trois Jedi.

**- Je t'ai plusieurs fois appelé, mais je n'ai pas de la chance quand tu te décides de faire une sieste à ce moment-là !**

_En effet, Maître Jinn commençait : « Nous avons décidé de te donner une seconde chance »…_

**- En connaissant ta réputation en matière de sommeil, je suis venu te chercher avec un seau plein d'eau avec une bonne raison de te réveiller !**

_Et, Maître Yoda ajoutait : « La raison, tu découvriras » …_

**- Mais, je te retrouve en train de faire un cauchemar ! La peur te trahit !**

_Puis, Maître Jinn me réprimandait : « Un seul faux pas dans le côté obscur et c'est fini » …_

**- Ma seule solution est de te réveiller brutalement !**

_Enfin, le vieux Maître Kenobi, soucieux, me prévenait :« Tu es notre seul espoir »_

**- Mais toi, tu m'as envoyé avec la Force me cogner contre le mur et pour couronner le tout, je suis maintenant trempé jusqu'aux os ! **conclut Obi-Wan, peu agacé, en frottant de nouveau sa nuque.

**- Excusez-moi, mais je ne le referai plus, **promit Anakin fermement, en réponse à une réprimande de Jinn plus qu'à une remarque d'Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan soupira de frustration en entendant la tonalité de la voix de son élève. Il sut qu'en utilisant ce ton, Anakin recommencera un jour, malgré ses efforts de se retenir, mais pas avant très longtemps. Il aurait aimé allonger sa discussion avec lui sur ses cauchemars et son sommeil, mais il sentit qu'Anakin était secoué et soucieux et il jugea préférable de la remettre à plus tard.

Il tourna sur ses pas prendre une couverture au passage et rejoindre la passerelle, suivi d'Anakin, éveillé, et s'assit sur le fauteuil de pilote.

**&&&&**

**- Anakin, tu as changé la programmation des coordonnées !** déclara-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Le néo-Padawan resta muet, cherchant ses souvenirs plus profonds. Tout lui semblait être ses dernières années d'apprenti Jedi, mais il fut incapable de retrouver la fameuse situation où il se trouvait actuellement. En effet, durant son apprentissage, il attirait souvent, trop souvent des problèmes et il se faisait régulièrement réprimandé par son Maître Obi-Wan.

Devant cette situation, Anakin ferma ses yeux et fit appel à la Force de le rappeler ce qu'il aurait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

**- Euh, c'était… C'est juste pour rallonger un petit peu notre saut dans l'hyperespace,** expliqua le jeune homme en ouvrant ses yeux. **Nous quitterons la vitesse-lumière plus près de la planète, c'est tout.**

Obi-Wan poussa un long soupir de résignation et s'installa à la console, prenant des notes de coordonnées programmées par Anakin. Le Chevalier ne pouvait plus y faire grande-chose. Un saut dans l'hyperespace ne pouvait être modifié qu'une fois la vitesse-lumière atteinte.

**- On ne sort pas de l'hyperespace si près des voies d'approche de Coruscant. Le trafic y est beaucoup trop dense pour pouvoir manœuvrer en toute sécurité. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué cent fois, non ?**

Anakin sentit le regard sévère d'Obi-Wan se poser sur lui, et il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur de plus et qu'il était inutile d'en débattre avec lui. Il lui sembla être temps de changer son image envers son Maître –si une occasion se présentait- et de le suivre, en sachant qu'il n'aura plus d'autres opportunités.

**- Oui, Maître, **répondit Anakin docilement, en baissant ses yeux avec obéissance. Il remarqua, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, sa longue et fine tresse blonde sur sa poitrine. Cette tresse lui attestait bien de son statut de Padawan.

Padawan Jedi… Il avait bien rêvé qu'il était unMaître Jedi ! Si seulement il pouvait l'atteindre… Anakin sourit des coins de ses lèvres. Bien qu'il avait posé des problèmes à Obi-Wan, il l'adorait. Sa tresse lui rappelait tout simplement ses joies et ses tristesses ses côtés. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il l'abandonne un jour, sa tresse, mais seulement si et s'il faisait un bon choix…

Obi-Wan écrasait sa mâchoire et durcit son regard sur son Padawan. Il remarqua, malgré sa tête baissée, des coins de sa bouche s'étirer en esquisse de sourire et le rétorqua avec son index, comme si un père grondait à son fils :

**- Je peux te comprendre, tu as envie de rentrer plus vite, mais Anakin, ne recommence plus ! Même si cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'est pas rentrés au bercail !**

Le jeune Maître sentit exaspéré et quitta la passerelle, avec des petits flots d'eau le suivant, en laissant Anakin seul. Ce dernier s'affala alors dans un fauteuil de pilote, essuya son front de l'eau restant d'un revers de sa main droite, appuya sa paume d'une même main sur son menton et posa ses yeux sur le tableau. L'ordre avait été aussi direct que possible et Anakin se dit silencieusement qu'il en retiendra compte. Sa préoccupation actuelle n'était plus d'entrer au Temple au plus vite possible, mais de trouver une solution face à son destin. Celui d'affronter le Côte Obscur.

Le jeune Padawan se dit qu'il serait temps d'en méditer dessus. Mais avant tout, il commencerait par Maman et … peut-être… Padmé…

_Première règle d'Anakin Skywalker :_

_Ne vends pas la peau d'un Sith avant de l'avoir tué ! Sinon tu risques d'attirer des regards foudroyants de la part de ton Maître et d'être réduit en cendres. Même si tu le penses mort. Dorénavant, médite avant d'entreprendre quelque chose. Fais-toi confiance à la Force et elle te guidera. Patience..._

**&&&&**

**- Bien parti, le jeune Skywalker est**, commenta le fantôme du vieux Maître Yoda, ravi. Il demeura invisible des deux occupants du vaisseau.

Ses petits yeux verts se dirigèrent vers les deux autres Maîtres, eux aussi sous la même forme que la petite créature. Maître Jinn approuva, tandis que Maître Obi-Wan, indigné, grommela :

**- C'est malin de le placer là où j'allais le réveiller avec le seau ! Je vais avoir une pneumonie, moi !**

**- Mais, tu es déjà mort**, fit remarquer Maître Jinn, amusé.

Maître Yoda poussa des gloussements tandis que Maître Obi-Wan soupira, mais sourit.

**- Maîtres, en récompense de ses efforts, un coup de pouce à ce jeune Skywalker, je vous propose**, déclara la créature, devenue sérieuse. **Mais ceci, la dernière fois sera.**

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, perplexes, mais ils firent confiance à Yoda qui fit claquer ses petits doigts épais.

* * *

Cela vous plaît? Vite, allez lire la deuxième partie! A bientôt. Cornett. 


	3. Angoisse des femmes

Voici la seconde partie où le Maître Yoda nous montre qui est ce coup de pouce... Vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre qui jouera un rôle assez important dans la vie d'Anakin. Mais je ne saurai pas vous dire lequel.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**SECONDE CHANCE**

**

* * *

**

_Partie précédente:_

**- Maîtres, en récompense de ses efforts, un coup de pouce à ce jeune Skywalker, je vous propose**, déclara la créature, devenue sérieuse. **Mais ceci, la dernière fois sera.**

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, perplexes, mais ils firent confiance à Yoda qui fit claquer ses petits doigts épais.

* * *

**_2ème partie: Angoisses des femmes_

* * *

**

En pleine médiation, Anakin se focalisait sur sa mère, pendant ce temps-là, sur Tatooine…

**&&&&**

**- Ah non ! Ca recommence !** souffla Cliegg Lars, furieux. **On aurait dû tous les tuer depuis longtemps !**

Cette nuit, les bruits de pillages et de meurtres reprirent. Dans les environs d'une ferme des Lars. C'étaient les Tuskens, ou autrement surnommés les hommes des sables.

La famille Lars était composée de quatre membres. Cliegg, le chef de famille, était un des plus robustes et des plus résistants hommes de la région, et était tombé amoureux d'une ancienne esclave aux cheveux sombres et à la peau mate, prénommée Shmi Skywalker, la mère d'Anakin. Cliegg l'avait libérée de Watto, suite à un gain du jeu, quelques jours après le départ du jeune garçon et la rendait heureuse. Tremblante, mais confiante, elle était entourée par son mari, son fils adoptif Owen et sa future-belle-fille Beru. Owen, à l'image de son père Cliegg, était un homme trapu, costaud avec des cheveux courts un peu ébouriffés tandis que sa petite amie était une jeune fille douce et belle avec ses chignons bruns et ses yeux marrons clairs. Ils dînaient ensemble lorsque les Tuskens venaient troubler leur soirée.

**- Ce sont des bêtes sauvages ! On aurait dû demander aux autorités de Mos Eisley de les exterminer, eux et les Jawas !**

Shmi soupira et passa sa main sur le bras contracté de Cliegg.

**- Les Jawas nous ont bien aidé dernièrement**, le rappela t-elle gentiment.

**- Mmh, bien pas les Jawas ! Mais eux, oui ! **gronda t-il, faisant sursauter Shmi, qui avait une expression horrifiée. **Pardonne-moi, ma chérie, mais tu sais bien ce que je n'aime pas les Tuskens qui détruisent tout le travail que Owen et moi avions mis des années à réaliser !** se calma t-il enfin.

**- Ecoute, papa, demain, on doit envoyer un message à Mos Eisley**, dit Owen à son père, tandis que tous les membres entendirent les cris des banthas, les animaux des Tuskens. **Essayons de dîner.**

Ils essayèrent donc de le faire, mais les hommes cramponnèrent les blasters lorsqu'ils entendirent de nouveaux gémissements des banthas.

**- Attendez ! Ecoutez…**, fit soudainement Shmi, désireuse de voir les hommes lâcher leurs armes.

Ils restèrent immobiles et tendirent l'oreille. Shmi avait raison : plus aucun bruit des banthas n'était apparu à l'extérieur.

**- Ils ne font peut-être que passer…**, continua t-elle. **Je crois même qu'ils retournent vers leurs campements, loin dans le désert.**

**- Non, maman, je ne pense pas. Ils sont encore dans les environs**, intervint une voix féminine.

Shmi sourit. Cette voix appartenait à sa fille aînée Anya, qu'elle était contrainte de l'abandonner peu après sa naissance sur les ordres de son ancien maître. Mais fort heureusement, la petite fille avait été remarquée par les Chevaliers Jedi alors qu'elle suivait sa maîtresse sur un territoire de la République. Anya, tout comme Anakin, était une enfant spéciale, douée de toute perception et de ses mains. Une fois, devenue libre de ses mouvements, elle était venue sur Tatooine retrouver sa mère dont elle avait eu incessamment des rêves et peu après, elle avait fini Treepio, un mince droïd que son frère jumeau avait commencé.

Ses yeux bleus-clairs se posèrent sur sa mère, puis les nouveaux membres de sa famille et par-dessus de son épaule, Treepio, actuellement, couvert de plaques de métal grisâtre érodées par le temps. Anya fit placer sa longue natte blonde sur son dos et s'avança calmement dans la cuisine, suivie de Treepio. Elle portait une robe traditionnelle du Tatooine, mais dans sa main, se tenait un sabre-laser. Pourtant, elle ne l'activait pas. Elle s'assit tout simplement sur un tabouret, à côté de sa mère.

**- Anya a raison. Owen, on ira voir les Dorr, histoire d'informer tous les fermiers pour s'organiser une résistance avant le Mos Eisley**, dit Cliegg.

**- Demain matin**, acquiesça Owen.

Bien que la décision prise des Lars rassurait toute la famille, Anya frissonna, prise d'un sentiment inquiétant. Elle scruta sa mère comme si c'était la dernière fois, mais elle espérait la revoir encore. Elle en était pourtant certaine.

_Programme de lendemain d'après Anya Skywalker :_

_1°) Remplacer à Treepio ses facultés d'élocution par un programme de musiques folkloriques, pour qu'il émette au lieu de parler à Maman. Elle adore écouter la musique et elle sera capable de se paresser au lit, au lieu d'aller se promener autour des vaporisations._

_2°) Je la remplacerai, mais si jamais je vois un Tusken sur mon chemin, je serai capable de le faire bouffer avec sa propre chair ! Qu'il apprenne à respecter les autres !_

_3°) Et si maman est sur mon chemin, je la prendrai par sa taille et je resterai sourde comme un pot à ses protestations en rentrant à la maison._

_4°) Je lui ferai un gros gâteau aux champignons dont elle en raffole. Cela lui fera oublier sa mésaventure!_

_5°) Si j'échoue, je ferai tout pour botter le cul de mon frère Anakin par la Force qu'il vienne empêcher maman de le faire ! Peu importe qu'il soit un homme !_

**&&&&**

Et sur Padmé, sur Naboo… se dit Anakin, visiblement surpris par ses pensées qui vagabondèrent sur cette jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée sur Tatooine alors qu'il était un petit esclave.

**&&&&**

Le Sénateur Padmé Amidala Naberrie se trouvait étrangement mal à l'aise dans le bureau qui lui était alloué au cœur du palais royal de la Reine Jamilia. Des piles d'holodiscs et des documents divers encombraient son poste de travail.

Au bout de la table affichait un hologramme des pourcentages de part et d'autre part, d'une balance de pesée. Un soldat se trouvait sur l'un des plateaux, un drapeau portant les symboles de la trêve flottait sur l'autre, en prévision du vote qui serait prochainement soumis au Sénat sur Coruscant. Pour l'instant, les plateaux de la balance étaient parfaitement en équilibre.

Padmé savait bien que les résultats du vote seraient serrés. Le Sénat était divisé en deux clans presque égaux : l'un était pour la création d'une nouvelle armée officielle au service de la République et l'autre contre ce projet. Elle restait persuadée que les sénateurs se serviraient d'abord leurs intérêts personnels plutôt que l'intérêt de la République.

Dans son cœur, Padmé demeurait résolue à empêcher cette création, mais en même temps, elle subsistait troublée. Pour elle, la République était bâtie sur la tolérance. La tolérance que le plupart des espèces vivantes partageaient mutuellement. Tolérance mutuelle. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour le Sénateur Amidala.

Pas ce moment-là.

Dans cet instant, elle ignorait les hologrammes ; elle tenait une lettre dont elle acceptait difficilement. Ce n'était pas une simple lettre qu'elle s'occupait habituellement. Une lettre qui renfermait un lourd secret dont le Sénateur tremblait d'en connaître. Padmé avait peur que cette lettre bouleverserait sa vie, mais elle se répétait que même si la révélation de cette lettre l'atteignait, elle allait jusqu'au bout son projet de contrer la création de l'armée au profit de la République.

Ses doigts fins tremblants touchaient lentement l'un des bords du dos de l'enveloppe et saisirent ensemble son pli. Padmé respira un gros coup et commença à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une clameur venant de l'extérieur la fit sursauter, lâchant le courrier, et l'attira jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Elle regarda la cour et aperçut un groupe d'homme qui se bousculaient. Un détachement des forces de la sécurité de Naboo vint les calmer. Padmé soupira, mais plutôt heureuse d'avoir oublié son moment le plus pénible. Mais jusque quand ?

Il y eut un coup sec à la porte de son bureau. Padmé se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le panneau s'ouvrit et le Capitaine Panaka entra dans la salle.

**- Simple vérification, Sénateur**, dit l'homme qui, jadis lui avait servi de garde personnel lorsque Padmé était Reine.

Grand, la peau sombre, un regard d'acier (avec un oeil artificiel en prime)et un physique athlétique rehaussé par son gilet de cuire, de sa chemise bleue et de son pantalon d'uniforme, Panaka offrit à Padmé une vision réconfortante. Malgré sa quarantaine passée, il donnait toujours l'impression d'être invulnérable, même face à vingt soldats.

**- Ne devriez-vous pas assurer la garde de la Reine Jamilia ?** demanda Padmé.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est bien protégée**, répondit Panaka en hochant la tête.

Le Capitaine jeta un coup d'œil vers un courrier qui dépasse du bureau du Sénateur. Il était à peine ouvert. Connaissant son Sénateur bien, il fut alarmé. Jamais, Padmé n'aurait été distraite par son travail, même si l'agitation à l'extérieur se faisait remarquer. Mais il n'en fit aucune remarque à son ancienne Reine.

**- De quoi s'agit-il ?** insista Padmé en hochement d'un menton vers sa fenêtre.

**- Des mineurs qui se révoltent**, expliqua Panaka. **Rien de grave.**

Il franchit la porte d'entrée du bureau, s'arrêta devant la lettre sans la regarder vraiment et continua d'un ton sérieux :

**- En fait, je suis venu vous rendre visite pour m'entretenir avec vous de la sécurité de votre voyage pour Coruscant.**

**- Mais c'est dans quelques jours…**

**- Ce qui lui laisse encore plus de temps pour bien le préparer**, intervint une voix masculine.

Padmé et Panaka se retournèrent subitement vers la porte et virent le Chancelier Palpatine, vêtu majestueusement d'un manteau épais. Le Sénateur Amidala savait par expérience qu'il était inutile d'essayer de discuter avec le Capitaine Panaka, qui était si buté mais si soucieux de la sécurité de ses protégées ; mais ce qui la surprit le plus, c'était l'arrivée du Chancelier Palpatine alors qu'il était plus indispensable au Coruscant qu'à Naboo.

Non. Ce n'était pas lui.

Ce n'était pas le Chancelier Palpatine se dit Padmé. Celui-ci était bien présent dans l'un des hologrammes, lors d'une balance des votes, plus précisément sur le premier rang. Le Sénateur l'avait quelques minutes plus tôt vérifié. Palpatine ne pouvait pas donc être présent aux deux endroits différents presque en même temps. L'homme qui se trouvait au seuil de la porte était donc son sosie. Enfin, du moins ce que Padmé pensait, ou plutôt _ressentait_, poussée par son intuition féminine. Mais le Capitaine Panaka, en dépit de son expérience auprès de Padmé qui utilisait habituellement ses sosies sous sa souveraine, l'ignorait totalement.

**- Chancelier, si je n'ose pas me tromper, mais seriez-vous du voyage avec le Sénateur Amidala ?** hésita t-il.

**- Exact, Capitaine Panaka**, confirma le sosie du Chancelier, radieux. **Si le Sénateur Amidala n'y voit pas d'inconvénient**, ajouta t-il en voyant Padmé.

Une sensation de frisson parcourut dans le dos de Padmé en entendant le vœu exprimé du prétendu Chancelier. Comment s'incliner à cette invitation habilement imposée, et démasquer ce sosie sans preuve, et surtout en présence de Panaka ? Padmé l'ignorait, mais elle eut un mauvais pressentiment à son égard. Pourtant elle n'eut pas le choix.

**- Oh, Chancelier, votre présence me réconforte. Mais vous vous souciez plus de ma sécurité que du vote !** observa t-elle.

**- Padmé, l'heure est grave, nous ferons mieux de nous discuter des procédures de la sécurité, surtout en ce moment-là**, dit-il calmement.

Un cri à l'extérieur et le redoublement des bruits de rixe attirèrent brièvement l'attention de Padmé. Cette dernière se frissonna. Des problèmes en perspective. Il y aura toujours des problèmes quelque part, mais une chose la plus urgente à faire, ce sera au Coruscant que le destin des peuples se voit confié. Gardant le sang-froid, Padmé reporta son attention sur les deux hommes et acquiesça fermement :

**- Bien, nous en discutons maintenant !**

La réponse tranchante de Padmé ravit les hommes, et en particulièrement le sosie du Chancelier. Ils rejoignirent donc la jeune femme au bureau. Panaka, durant son passage, ramassa le courrier à peine ouvert avec des feuilles étendues sur le pied du bureau et le glissa très discrètement sur la table entre des plis de papiers et des livres, à l'abri des regards du sous-dit Chancelier Palpatine. Le Senateur, qui avait aperçu le discret geste de Panaka, pâlit.

_Bien, maintenant les règles du jeu d'après Padmé Amidala Naberrie :_

_1°) Ignore le contenu de cette fameuse lettre pour le moment. Tu vas le découvrir plus tard. Maintenant affronte ces hommes-là !_

_2°) Garde ton sang-froid, ou tu vas te ronger les doigts jusque le sang pisse. Ne les montre donc pas ta fragilité ou ils vont mettre toutes les femmes dans le même sac !_

_3°) Joue lorsque c'est ton tour. Ne pas te précipiter. Sois prudente face à ce crétin de sosie de Palpatine. Il mijote quelque chose de mauvaise qualité. Panaka doit vraiment acheter ses lunettes, ou… il devrait faire régler plutôt son œil artificiel en longue-vue._

_4°) Si tu perds ta partie, assomme ce sosie et hache-le en plusieurs morceaux pour les jeter aux mineurs qui crient comme des bêtes enragés, même en présence de Panaka ! Que ce dernier voie de quoi tu vaux ! Ca les calmera, ces hommes ! Tu n'es peut-être plus la reine gâtée, mais tu as gagné en maturité en tant que Sénateur !_

* * *

Toujours intéressés par la suite? Reviewez moi aussitôt! Je peux vous mettre la suite dès que possible! A bientôt Cornett. 


	4. Des problèmes

Bonjour! Je suis consciente de mon retard. Je n'ai aucune excuse, mais je fais ce que je peux...

Au fait, pour l'interdiction des reviews, je répondrai aux reviews enregistrés directement, tandis que les reviews anonymes sans émail, je les ferai sur mon profil en bas de la page, sinon par émail.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

****

**SECONDE CHANCE**

* * *

**_Partie 3 : Des problèmes_

* * *

**

**- Anakin ! Que se passe-t-il ? **hurla Obi-Wan.

Des clignotants rouges illuminèrent et des bruits résonnèrent en écho partout. Le Maître Kenobi retrouva son apprenti en train de vérifier l'ordinateur.

**- Nous perdons un bouclier déflecteur. Il était donc mal fixé**, lui apprit Anakin, sourcils foncés marquant son sérieux.

**- Hein ? Un bouclier perdu dans l'hyperespace ?** répéta le Maître, pâle.

Obi-Wan n'était pas du tout un spécialiste de l'hyperespace, mais il savait que perdre quelque chose signifiait qu'ils allaient être perdus dans l'espace à tout jamais.

Des ennuis. Des gros ennuis. Des gigantesques ennuis, pouvant amener à la mort. Il y aurait toujours aussi des ennuis au delà du monde. C'était vachement… ennuyeux.

Ses yeux bleus affolés se reposèrent instinctivement sur son Padawan, son dernier espoir, qui se calmait bien tant que mal. Ce dernier vérifia les compteurs, et les appareils de mesure dans la cabine centrale et quelques outils sur ses mains. Anakin était toujours doué pour réparations et constructions des droïds, et des Podraces, alors pourquoi pas le vaisseau ? Tous avaient un point commun : la mécanique.

**- Maître, je vais bloquer les champs d'énergie du bouclier pour les réorienter vers les autres**, annonça le jeune Padawan, concentré.

**- Bien, je vais surveiller l'ordinateur, **comprit Obi-Wan, peu rassuré. **Es-tu sûr de ton coup ?**

**- Oh, il y a des chances qu'on arrive à notre destination… **lui répondit Anakin, amusé. Le Jedi hocha la tête, soulagé, se tourna vers le poste de pilotage. **… morts**,finit le Padawan.

Sur ce, Maître Obi-Wan se figea, très blanc, incapable de respirer, de faire un moindre mouvement et tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était de transpirer à grands flots sur son front.

* * *

**- Ce n'est guère encourageant**, déclara le Capitaine Panaka, après avoir informé des mauvaises nouvelles au Sénateur Amidala.

**- Nous savions bien que le Comte Dooku et ses Séparatistes tenteraient bien de courtiser la Fédération du Commerce et les diverses Guides du Marchands**, répondit Padmé, en secouant la tête.

La présence du Comte Dooku au sein des Séparatistes ne lui présage rien de bon. Padmé ignorait comment elle eut ce sentiment, mais elle s'attendait à recevoir des mauvaises nouvelles, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle était reine. Elle devait trouver des solutions et vite. D'un air impassible, elle scruta le jeune homme, qui se tenait à côté de Panaka. Typho lui venait d'apprendre l'union des Neimoidiens et de la Fédération de Commerce avec les Séparatistes, menaçant l'existence de la République.

**- Le Vice-Roi Gunray est bien un opportuniste**, continua t-elle, **et il ferait n'importe quoi pour bénéficier des finances supplémentaires. Le Comte Dooku a dû lui proposer des accords commerciaux très favorables, de la liberté de produire à tout-va, sans tenir compte des conséquences sur la condition de travail et les effets sur l'environnement. Tout ceci…**

**- Sénateur Amidala**, l'interrompt le Capitaine Panaka, **nous le savions. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les retombées politiques qui vous impliquent… personnellement. La violence ne fait plus peur aux Séparatistes. La preuve, la crise chez les mineurs.**

**- Mais à l'heure actuelle, le Comte Dooku et ses Séparatistes pourraient considérer le Sénateur Amidala comme l'un de leurs alliés, non ? **intervint le sous disant Chancelier Palpatine, qui était là depuis le début de la discussion.

Padmé, surprise de cette réponse, se tourna vers ce sosie et son regard se fit plus sombre. La colère commença à se dessiner sur son visage doux.

**- Je ne serai jamais l'amie d'une personne qui tenterait de dissoudre la République, Chancelier, vous devez le savoir**, insista-t-elle, son ton ne laissant aucune ouverture à la discussion.

Personne n'ira la contredire. Après avoir passé des années au poste de Sénateur, Padmé s'était révélée l'une des plus puissantes, et des plus loyales partisanes de la République. Avec ses expériences, presque tous les sénateurs se plièrent devant elle sans la moindre protestation, car Padmé croyait comme un dur à un perfectionnement et à une amélioration du système gouvernemental.

**- Certainement, je ne souhaiterais pas vous offusquer, Sénateur Amidala**, dit le pseudo-Chancelier, **mais je vous ferai remarquer que les Séparatistes ne pouvaient qu'être accord avec vous, connaissant votre position radicale quant à la création d'une armée républicaine.**

Maîtrisant difficilement sa colère, Padmé s'efforça de considérer la question et se vit obligée d'acquiescer.

**- Capitaine Panaka, Capitaine Typho, cette situation exige la sécurité de Sénateur Amidala en vue de notre prochain voyage**, déclara l'imposteur de Palpatine, se tournant vers les hommes.

_Vite, règle numéro 1 :_

_Reste calme. Raisonne. N'aie pas peur. Respire._

_Si tu laisses ta colère exploser en toi, tu risques de provoquer la haine envers cet idiot de Palpy numéro 2 ! Rappelle-toi, la Colère, la Haine font partie du Côte Obscur avec la Peur en prime ! Alors, évacue ta peur et ton stress et écoute ta rai… _

_Hein ? Je parle comme ces Jedi-sans-sentiments ? Mais qu'est ce que je fous avec ces commandants sans fin ? Je ne suis qu'un Sénateur !_

_Bon, arrêtons. Maintenant, règle numéro 2 :_

_Après le départ des Capitaines, tu vas exiger des explications à ce Palpy numéro 2, et après ces fameux éclaircissements, balance-le devant ce traître de Chancelier Palpy numéro 1 qui-sous-disant-s'inquiétait-de-moi afin qu'il le voie de ses propres yeux !_

**- Je vous prierai de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !** réprimanda-t-elle au sosie de Palpatine en le jetant un regard foudroyant.

Le Chancelier ne broncha pas. Le Capitaine Panaka prit aussitôt les rênes.

**- Pour les questions de sécurité, nous considérons effectivement que vous n'êtes pas là, Sénateur**, rétorqua-t-il avant de lever sa main vers Typho pour le présenter. **Mon neveu ne reçoit des ordres que de moi. Aussi, je vous demanderai de ne pas saper ses responsabilités. Nous devons prendre toutes les précautions.**

Padmé sut immédiatement qu'elle n'avait aucun choix, même si elle avait envie de lui faire une réflexion. Panaka avait osé aborder le sujet et il valait mieux que Padmé ne s'en mêle pas. Le Sénateur ne fit qu'hocher sa tête. Sur ce, Panaka s'inclina respectueusement et tourna sur ses pas. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent maintenant sur Typho, le neveu de Panaka.

**- Nous serons vigilants, Sénateur**, lui rassura t-il.

Tout comme Panaka, Typho s'inclina et tourna sur ses talons. Padmé le regarda s'éloigner et soupira avant de se concentrer sur le Chancelier.

* * *

**- Lars ! Nous devons sauver ma petite Sala !** cria Sholh Dorr d'un ton désespéré mais furieux.

Il maintenait sa motojet et derrière lui se trouvaient vingt-neuf hommes –les vieux et les jeunes tous confondus- armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils étaient déterminés à sauver la petite fille d'un fermier Dorr des griffes des Tuskens.

**- Quoi ? La petite Dorr ? **répéta le vieux Lars interloqué, mais il vit le regard du fermier.** Owen et moi venons !** déclara le vieux Lars.

**- Cliegg…** l'interpella Shmi, en retrait derrière son mari. Elle tremblait de peur en entendant sa décision. Cliegg se retourna et s'approcha d'elle.

**- Shmi, je dois l'aider. Tu me... **Shmi l'interrompit en mettant ses doigts sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle lui fit un petit sourire mais inquiet.

**- Fais ton devoir, **dit-elle simplement.

**- Faites vite ! **s'impatienta Dorr. Cliegg fit un hochement approbatif en guise de réponse, ordonna à son fils Owen de préparer ses armes et se précipita dans le garage pour faire démarrer ses motojets.

Cliegg ne voyait que cette attaque était une belle occasion de se venger sur son « travail perdu ». Il n'hésitait donc pas à prêtre main à son compatriote.

* * *

**- Alors tu as fini ? **demanda Obi-Wan pour l'énième fois, appuyé contre son dos sur le mur.

Il regardait les jambes de son Padawan, cherchant ses appuis confortables. Anakin devait être en train de se retirer du tube. Mais il n'entendit que des grognements de sa part confirmant sa question. Il soupira de soulagement, et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson à l'idée d'être confronté à une mort certaine. Même s'il l'avait plusieurs fois frôlée. Celle-ci serait la bonne.

A ce moment-là, Anakin sortit du tube et Obi-Wan déclara sans toutefois le regarder :

**- Très bien, on est prêts pour les funérailles !**

**- Ah bon ?** s'étonna le Padawan avec amusement. **J'ignorais qu'on pouvait faire des funérailles pour une simple pièce rouillée ?**

**- Quoi ? **Obi-Wan se retourna et vit une pièce dans la main de son élève. Il posa ses yeux sur le jeune homme qui ne fit que hausser les sourcils. **Alors c'est réglé ?** dit-il dans un point d'espoir.

**- Oui, maître, …**

**- Parfait ! Va te doucher. Je retourne au poste, **se réjouit Obi-Wan.

**- Mais, ce n'est que la théorie.**

A cet instant, le Maître s'arrêta dans son élan vers le poste.

* * *

Le claquement de la porte se fit entendre dans les appartements de la Sénateur. Padmé était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle venait d'avoir une discussion pénible avec le Chancelier. Pénible était un terme certes exagéré, mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne lui faisait plus aussi confiance qu'au début de son règne en tant qu'Amidala, une jeune reine inexpérimentée et naïve.

Elle jeta des regards meurtriers autour d'elle, espérant trouver un moyen de faire passer sa colère. Soudainement, elle se figea en croisant une lettre sur son bureau. Elle lui rappela inévitablement le calvaire qu'elle avait enduré quelques instants plus tôt, avant l'arrivée des hommes. Etrangement, cette simple lettre lui donna une idée.

Une idée intéressante, mais risquée. Elle impliquerait deux personnes suffiraient à tromper le pseudo Chancelier.

Sans perdre un seul instant, Padmé matérialisa un hologramme sur son bureau et y attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de son interlocuteur. Elle le convoqua sans vraiment lui donner une explication et se précipita dans sa chambre, située à côté de son bureau.

* * *

**- QUOI ? Tu les as laissés partir ?** s'indigna Anya, revenue des vaporisations avec un panier rempli de champignons. Sa mère venait de lui apprendre l'enlèvement de la petite Sala et de l'adhésion des Lars à sa recherche.

**- Mais, ma petite, ils ne font que leur devoir**, se défendit Shmi, surprise de la réaction brutale de la part de sa fille. Elle sentit blessée.

Anya sentit immédiatement par la Force la déchirure en sa mère, et instantanément, elle culpabilisa. Tête baissée, elle chercha des mots réconfortants pour consoler sa mère. Elle l'observa attentivement, comme si elle l'étudiait intensément.

N'avait-elle pas attendu près de dix-neuf ans pour la « revoir » ? Certes, elle avait été arrachée dès sa naissance des bras de sa mère, mais le lien qu'elle avait d'elle était déjà profond au point de la connaître par cœur. Maintenant, elle avait eu l'opportunité de faire sa connaissance et de passer quelques jours à ses côtés. Elle l'avait vu heureuse aux côtés de son mari Cliegg et elle ne voulait pas la voir malheureuse.

Et, Cliegg… Cet homme, qui dès son arrivée sur Tatooine l'avait prise pour une usurpatrice, l'avait acceptée après des explications de sa femme et considérée comme membre à part entière. Le geste de Cliegg signifiait énormément pour la jeune Jedi : elle est totalement acceptée comme sa fille au même titre qu'Owen, son propre fils. Depuis, Anya avait enfin un père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle ne voulait également pas le perdre.

**- Pardon, maman**, dit-elle simplement. **Je… Je ne les voulais que du bien. **Elle détourna sa mère du regard et prit une inspiration. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

**- Je sais, Anya, **sourit-elle. **Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils reviendront.**

**- Je l'espère… **murmura-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à sa mère. Lors des recueils des champignons, elle avait eu un pressentiment fâcheux.

* * *

Anakin, en sérieux pilote, se concentra sur le maniement du vaisseau. Il ignora les regards foudroyants de son Maître qui ne s'était pas encore remis de son humour, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se mémorisant la tête d'Obi-Wan. Il inspira un coup avant de fixer un point presque invisible sur l'écran, qui était en fait l'aboutissement du chemin d'hyperespace. Instantanément, il osa jeter un coup d'œil vers son Maître qui était confortablement assis sur un siège. Anakin fonça les sourcils. Obi-Wan n'était pas dans sa position naturelle. Le jeune Padawan tenta alors de tourner sa tête vers lui quelques secondes, mais dut reporter sur l'écran immédiatement au cri de celui-ci.

**- Anakin ! Ne quitte pas le pilotage des yeux !**

L'intéressé laissa échapper un ricanement. Obi-Wan n'était pas du tout rassuré et cramponnait les bras de son siège prêt à être arrachés en cas d'une poussée d'adrénaline associée à la moindre peur. Le Padawan jugea préférable de se taire au regard mortel de son Maître et de se concentrer sur l'écran.

La route était longue et surmontée d'obstacles. La moindre fausse manœuvre les serait fatale.

* * *

- **Typho, je vous informe une de mes demoiselles Dophé assurera une navette d'escorte**, annonça Padmé sur un ton dur.

Le Capitaine, neveu de Panaka, fut surpris de cette nouvelle et tenta de la désapprouver, mais le regard éclair de la jeune femme le dissuada de la convaincre. Il s'inclina respectueusement.

**- Ce sera fait dans ces conditions**, dit-il en étant resté incliné, **mais sans vouloir vous offenser, puis-je demander à voir les compétences de Dophé en matière de pilote ? **Il se redressa en observant minutieusement Padmé.

Mais la jeune Sénateur resta impassible. Intérieurement, elle se maudit d'avoir oublié ce détail insignifiant, mais elle trouva rapidement une parade.

**- D'accord**, agréa-t-elle finalement. **Elle sera disponible dès ce soir. Nous avons une journée pour nous préparer, **rappela-t-elle.

**- Bien, ce sera fait, **hocha Typho en s'inclinant de nouveau avant de quitter le bureau de Padmé.

Padmé se retourna vivement vers la lettre, encore posée sur le bureau et la prit entre ses mains, sans l'ouvrir. Elle se détacha du regard la lettre et fixa dans le vide.

**- Tu m'as donné une idée… Malgré les apparences, tu n'es pas une lettre ordinaire, mais tu m'es précieuse**, murmura-t-elle énigmatiquement.

Sur ces mots, ses doigts arrachèrent nerveusement l'un des bords du dos de l'enveloppe et sortirent en tremblant une feuille.

* * *

Le cri de Cliegg s'étrangla dans la cuisine. Le vieux Lars, allongé sur la table, sentit la douleur et ouvrit ses yeux. Il balaya du regard autour de lui. Il vit son fils Owen lui tenir la main, tandis que Beru lui soigna. Il manquait deux personnes dans cette pièce. Sa plus précieuse et sa fille.

**- Où sont Shmi et Anya ?** parvint-il à articuler.

**- Shmi est partie chercher des plantes pour cicatriser ta blessure et Anya l'accompagne**, lui expliqua Owen. **Tu as perdu une jambe lors d'un combat contre les Tuskens.**

Cliegg soupira de résignation. Il aurait aimé que sa femme soit présente à ses côtés. Mais, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. En effet, Owen et Cliegg, quelques jours plus tôt, avaient informé des passages des Tuskens aux fermiers et à l'autorité de Mos Eisley. Ce matin, un de leurs amis, les Dorr les demandaient de les aider à retrouver leur enfant, kidnappé par les Tuskens, et les hommes Lars n'avaient pas hésité à les prêter un fort coup de main en formant une rébellion contre les Hommes des sabres dans le but de récupérer l'enfant. Cliegg y était blessé et son fils Owen l'avait tiré du combat, pourtant, remporté par les fermiers.

**- Et… La petite Dorr ?** souffla Cliegg, ses yeux mi-clos.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, Sholh a réussi à la récupérer**, sourit Owen, admirable de la bravoure de son père.

**- Alors, tout est rentré dans l'ordre…, **soupira Cliegg de bonheur.

Les pas pressant attirèrent toute la famille Lars, mais tous les reconnurent. Il s'agissait de leur cheval. Les Lars soupirèrent de soulagement, en pensant que Shmi et Anya étaient déjà arrivées. Emportée par cette euphorie, Beru sortit et se figea.

**Oh non, pas encore…**, annonça t-elle, mystique aux garçons.

Sans perdre un instant, Owen rejoignit Beru et comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le cheval était seul, mais ses sacs étaient remplis de plantes guérisseurs.

Anya et Shmi avaient donc des problèmes.

* * *

Un coup de poing toucha la joue de la jeune fille Skywalker, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Anya était pliée en deux, tenant sa main sur son estomac, la respiration bloquée. Elle perçut un remous dans la Force et elle sut immédiatement ce qui se passait. Shmi subissait, elle aussi, le même traitement qu'elle, sauf qu'elle était menottée par des bancs de bois et qu'elle recevait des coups de fouet sur son dos. Anya fut reconnaissance pourtant aux Tuskens le fait que Shmi était tombée inconsciente, peu après leur attaque. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Anya, tremblante, sentit un autre coup de pied sur son dos, se retint de crier de douleur. Elle ne voulut pas que sa mère l'entende. Soudainement, les coups cessèrent, Anya se mit en position fœtale afin de s'éviter de se redresser brutalement. Lentement, elle se mit sur son dos, leva ses yeux bleus brillants vers l'ouverture de son tipi et ravala difficilement sa salive. Elle respira un gros coup et fit appel à la Force pour sentir des flux, la soulageant. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et rouvrit ses yeux, l'air désolant.

**- Maman, je suis désolée.**

_Maintenant, appliquons la règle numéro 5 :_

_« 5°) Si j'échoue, je ferai tout pour botter le cul de mon frère Anakin par la Force qu'il vienne empêcher maman de le faire ! Peu importe qu'il soit un homme ! »_

_Enfin pas exactement, mais les circonstances ont changé. Néanmoins, cela ne m'empêche pas de le convoquer. De gré ou de force._

_Viens ici, Anakin, si tu es bien un homme._

* * *

Ca vous a plu? A bientôt. Cornett.


	5. Soupçons

Bonjour, désolée pour mon absence.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé d'où vient Anya. Eh bien, c'est un personnage de mon imagination. Rien de plus.

Bonne lecture.

Cornett

* * *

**SECONDE CHANCE**

* * *

**Partie 4 : Soupçons**

Les quatre vaisseaux spatiaux approchaient des gigantesques gratte-ciels du Coruscant, ils zigzaguèrent entre les immenses immeubles ambrés, ces stalagmites qui s'étaient élevés au fil des années de plus en plus haut au point de masquer définitivement les reliefs naturels de la planète. La lumière du Soleil se reflétait dans des innombrables fenêtres, semblantes aux miroirs. Elle vint caresser sur la partie chromée du plus gros des quatre vaisseaux. Il volait avec élégance, surmonté des puissants moteurs installés sous les ailes et à ses côtés, évoluaient les trois petits chasseurs de Naboo. L'un d'entre eux se déposait sur un aire d'atterrissage libre près du Coruscant et se dégageait pour permettre au Naval de se poser, précédé de près par les chasseurs restants. Ils avaient soigneusement évité d'engager dans la circulation ordinaire, croyant dur comme du fer, que des gens mal intentionnés tenteraient de provoquer une collision.

De plus, beaucoup de personnes savaient que le Sénateur Padmé Amidala, de Naboo, s'apprêtait à regagner le Sénat pour soutenir le vote contre la création d'une armée officielle. Celle-ci était supposée aider les Jedi, eux-mêmes débordés par la montée en puissance du mouvement Séparatiste. Beaucoup de personnes ne souhaitaient pas la voir voter.

Amidala s'était faite beaucoup d'ennemis durant son règne de Sénateur qu'en Reine. Des ennemis, influents, disposant de grandes ressources et nourrissant suffisamment de la haine envers elle pour employer de grands moyens contre elle. Mais Amidala ne s'en souciait pas. Ses pensées focalisaient vers le Chancelier Palpatine. Elle était persuadée que derrière sa tête, il avait des idées sombres. Pourtant ses actions, ses réactions et encore ses idées prouvèrent le contraire. D'apparence, Palpatine lui apparaissait un homme fatigué, fatigué par un combat long et sans fin. Il avait tout fait pour que le projet de l'armée n'apparaisse pas dans le programme des votes, mais en vain.

Maintenant, la République traverse une crise et la seule solution est de voter pour l'instant. Le Sénateur s'obstinait pourtant à contrer ce projet et elle était venue au Sénat dans l'espoir de retourner la situation. Elle restait optimiste.

Sortant du chasseur de tête, le Caporal Dophée, qui s'était illustré lors de la guerre opposant Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce, soupira de soulagement en voyant ses collègues se poser côté à côté à l'extrémité de la piste. Cependant, il gardait son engin sous tension pour être prêt à intervenir en cas de menace. Face à lui, se débarquèrent de leurs engins les deux hommes, dont Typho, responsable de la sécurité d'Amidala, ôta son casque et s'approcha de Dophée.

**- On y est**, assura Typho à son collègue pilote qui venait de sauter dans l'aile de son engin. **Je crois que j'avais tort. On n'a rencontré aucun problème.**

_« Recule-toi... »_

**- Il y aura toujours du danger, Capitaine**, secoua l'autre, une femme à juger à sa voix, ignorant la voix intérieure.** De temps en temps, il faut considérer qu'on a de la chance de passer au travers.**

Typho voulut répliquer, mais s'en abstint. Il se contenta de voir la rampe d'accès du vaisseau en train d'abaisser vers la plate-forme. Deux soldats de Naboo apparurent, sur leurs gardes, prêts à tout, leurs blasters en position de tir. Ensuite, vinrent le Sénateur Amidala et le Chancelier Palpatine dans leur splendeur.

_« VITE ! RECULE-TOI ! »_

Dophée, la pilote, secoua, surprise de cette interpellation brutale dans sa tête et vit le Sénateur Amidala lui adresser un regard rassurant, sûrement soulagée de pouvoir fouler la piste de l'atterrissage. Elle eut une mauvaise impression. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle la reverrait.

Et soudain, elle se trouva face contre terre, renversée par une formidable détonation, aveuglé par l'éclat brillant de l'explosion qui venait juste de se produire derrière elle. Elle se releva la tête, sa vision s'éclairer et vit Amidala s'écrouler. En tentant de se relever sur ses genoux, elle cria :

**- NON !**

Des pièces de métal en fusion retombaient du ciel, et tels feux d'artifice, ils s'éparpillèrent tout autour du site de l'explosion. L'épave du vaisseau s'embrasa et huit silhouettes gisant sur le sol juste devant Dophée. Désorientée par l'onde de choc, elle tituba en se relevant et sentit une boule de gorge se former, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer.

Amidala était allongée et ses pans de tissu se trouvaient autour de sa silhouette immobile. Ses blessures étaient certainement mortelles et elle allait mourir d'ici peu, à moins qu'elle n'ait déjà succombée.

oooooo

**- Ca n'ira jamais vite pour rattraper ces foutus Tuskens ! **aboya Cliegg Lars sur le ton de protestation.

Son fils et sa future belle fille étaient en train de l'aider à s'installer dans une chaise volante d'invalide qu'Owen venait juste de lui fabriquer.

**- Les Tuskens ont décampé depuis longtemps, Papa**, dit Owen très calmement, en posant une main sur son épaule, pour l'apaiser. **Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te pose une prothèse mécanique à la place de ta jambe, alors tu ferais mieux de te contenter de ce fauteuil.**

**- Hors de question de me voir transformé en demi-droïde, ça c'est sûr !** rétorqua Cliegg. **Cet engin me conviendra parfaitement ! On va rassembler plus d'hommes,** tonna-t-il dans un ton frénétique. **Toi, file obtenir un soutien à Mos Eisley et toi, Beru va faire un tour dans toutes les fermes…**

**- Elle n'y trouvera rien,** l'interrompit Owen sèchement mais honnêtement. **Toutes les fermes vont mettre des années à récupérer de cette bataille. Il y a maintenant beaucoup de familles dévastées par l'attaque pour un mince victoire.**

**- Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille alors que ta mère et ta sœur sont dehors, quelque part, hein ?** gronda Cliegg, sentant la fureur monter en lui.

Il était d'autant plus en colère qu'il savait que son fils lui disait la vérité. Owen inspira profondément avant de fixer droit dans les yeux de son père.

**- Soyons réalistes, Papa. Ca fait deux semaines qu'ils les ont enlevées,** dit-il d'un ton sinistre, préférant laisser les implications en suspense.

Des implications que Cliegg qui connaissait parfaitement les mœurs des Hommes des Sables, comprit immédiatement. Soudain, ses épaules s'affaissent, sous le coup de défait, son regard fureur s'adoucit et son menton se posait sur sa poitrine. Il regarda le sol devant lui.

**- Elles sont parties… Shmi est vraiment partie…**

Derrière lui, Beru Whitesun se mit à pleurer et Owen l'étreignit.

_Elles sont parties… Shmi est vraiment partie…_

_ooooo_

Anya ouvrit ses yeux. Elle a entendu la voix désespérée de Cliegg. La jeune fille soupira et ne sut pas comment agir sans attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle était menottée de la tête aux pieds et jetée dans un puit sombre et sans issu. Elle perçut des secousses des murs métalliques et elle déduit que les Tuskens l'avaient conduite dans un vaisseau et qu'elle était en route vers une destination inconnue.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule solution : chercher de l'aide par le biais de la Force malgré sa fatigue et ses plaies. Elle avait été battue, brûlée et ligotée comme sa mère. Depuis quelques heures, elle cherchait du remous dans la Force, elle était persuadée que la Force ne l'abandonnerait pas du tout et elle en avait raison : jusqu'à présent, elle avait réussi à tenir debout et à mettre quelques Tuskens en distance. Mais son action lui fit prendre conscience de son erreur. C'était cette raison que les Tuskens avait jugé bon de l'emmener auprès du maître dont elle ignora le nom, mais elle eut un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment…

Il faut réagir. Tout de suite.

La jeune Jedi inspira un gros coup et espéra se calmer avant de tenter une nouvelle tentative dans son appel psychique. Tout ce qu'elle avait perçu était la voix de son beau-père et la souffrance de sa mère. Cette dernière était restée là-bas avec les Hommes des Sables à continuer à souffrir sous les coups de fouet.

_« Anakin, si tu m'entends, reviens immédiatement ! »_

_oooooo_

_« Anakin, si tu m'entends, reviens immédiatement ! »_

Le jeune garçon sursauta et chercha autour de lui la voix. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de son Maître Obi-Wan Kenobi, mais celui-ci n'était pas à ses côtés depuis la traversée dans l'hyperespace et puis la voix était plus féminine et pourtant remplie d'un ton dur, presque un ordre professoral. Anakin mit alors le vaisseau en mode automatique, après tout, il avait réussi à se sortir de l'hyperespace et le voici en route vers le Coruscant. Il lui restait suffisamment de temps avant de manœuvrer la tâche rude qui consistait à éviter le trafic dense sur les voies d'approche.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la chambre du Maître Kenobi et ouvrit la porte métallique, interrompant son supérieur sur la médiation.

**- Je crois qu'une jeune fille a des gros problèmes…**

**ooooo**

La pilote passa en trombe devant Typho encore secoué en direction des silhouettes inanimées et tomba à genoux près de la femme étendue. Elle ôta son casque et secoua ses longues tresses brunes.

**- Dophée !** cria Typho. **Venez, tout danger n'est pas encore écarté !**

Mais Dophée fit un geste furieux au Capitaine, lui intimant de se reculer et se pencha sur son amie.

**- Dophée,** dit-elle doucement, ignorant le regard confus de Typho.

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement contre elle. Dophée était l'une de ses chères gardes personnelles, une jeune femme qui était à son service depuis le début. Elle ouvrit ses yeux bruns similaires à celle de Padmé.

**- Je suis désolée… Madame…, **chuchota-t-elle, luttant pour garder le souffle de prononcer chaque mot. **J'ai… failli… à ma tâche,** acheva-t-elle en scrutant Padmé pour la dernière fois.

**- Non !** insista Padmé, refusant le raisonnement de son amie. **Non, non, non !**

Une seconde après, elle se rendit compte que Dophée continuait à la regarder, puis elle eut l'impression qu'elle regardait par-delà de son épaule, par-delà de toutes choses. Ses yeux fixaient l'infini. Elle était maintenant morte.

**- Dophée ! **pleura Padmé, serrant son amie dans ses bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière, niant la réalité.

**- Madame, vous êtes toujours en danger**, déclara Typho, l'air compatissant et inquiet.

Il avait finalement compris le double rôle des gardes personnelles de Sénateur Amidala. La plupart d'entre elles lui servaient de doublure. Ainsi Padmé était Dophée, celle qui pilotait en sa compagnie, et Dophée était le Sénateur Amidala. Mais il n'avait pas toujours su pourquoi la jeune femme n'était pas restée avec le Chancelier Palpatine dans le gros vaisseau. Il se promit de l'interroger plus tard.

La jeune femme se redressa, laissant le corps de Dophée sur le sol et se mémorisa des beaux souvenirs passés avec elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil méprisant sur le corps de pseudo chancelier Palpatine.

_« Un intrus dans votre entourage t'est un point néfaste. Il te poussa à tomber dans son propre piège, affaiblissant la République. Prends-en soin de te protéger. Fie-toi à ton instinct et fais lui confiance. Il te dira comment faire. »_

Padmé avait lu ces mots dans la lettre et curieusement, elle pouvait faire confiance à son instinct, ce qui l'avait déjà sauvée de l'explosion. Elle était persuadée que derrière cette explosion était le Comte Dooku et le Chancelier Palpatine. Ce dernier, justement, portait un microphone encore en bon état à côté de sa main. Padmé comprit immédiatement. Non seulement elle était surveillée mais en plus elle avait été enregistrée. Pas étonnant que le Chancelier Palpatine était au courant de sa venue, la dernière fois. Elle ne put que conclure que l'intrus serait le Chancelier Palpatine, mais comment se procurer des preuves contre lui sous le nez de Typho ? Pour une fois, elle devrait peut-être laisser cet objet et chercher le récepteur dans la chambre du Chancelier.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le soucieux Typho.

**- Je n'aurais pas dû revenir ! **lança-t-elle en essuyant rageusement des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

**- Ce vote est très important**, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton franc et sec. **Vous avez le devoir à accomplir et Dophée a fait le sien. Allons…**

**- Ca suffit !** l'interrompit Padmé en dégageant son bras de la main de Typho qui l'empoignait pour le suivre. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, en écrasant hargneusement le microphone et ignora les couinements d'un petit droïde-astromécano RD2, installé dans le chasseur de la jeune femme. Typho organisa alors avec Dolphe un périmètre de défense autour du site avant de rejoindre Padmé en compagnie de RD2.

_Très bien, Palpy, tu veux la guerre ? Tu l'auras !_

_Ouvrons le __duel Sénateur Padmé Amidala Naberrie contre Chancelier Palpatine__ dès aujourd'hui ! _

_Présentons d'abord nos duellistes : Moi, ancienne Reine de Naboo, l'actuel Sénateur de Naboo et récemment survivante de l'explosion du vaisseau en vue d'une vote au Sénat pour m'opposer avec fermeté le projet de la création d'une armée, face à l'actuel Chancelier Palpatine, originaire de Naboo, ancien Sénateur rusé et vantard d'avoir fait de belles choses qui ne sont qu'en réalité des mauvaises… Te voilà tombé dans le même piège que ton précédent Chancelier. Palpy, serait-il pas temps de reprendre tes armes et de te battre au lieu de tourner les doigts en assistant aux votes ?_

_Tant pis pour toi, tu viens de perdre ton précieux allié et ta doublure. J'ai fini par comprendre._

_Sonnons le 'gong' pour marquer ma première victoire : Padmé – Palpy 1 – 0._

_Ah, le signal annonçant le début de deuxième round vient de retentir. Prêt, pépé Palpy ? Allez, j'attends ta réponse… de pied ferme._

ooooo

Une salle faiblement éclairée par des torchons, mais magnifiquement décorée de fresques en pierre et au milieu se trouvaient quatre Tuskens tenant solidement la prisonnière devant un immense larve, dominant ses sujets. Celui qui était à gauche d'Anya prit la parole en Hutt :

**- Je vous ai amené une prisonnière et elle n'est pas ordinaire. Elle a réussi à assommer certains de mes hommes. J'ai cru bien faire de vous l'emmener.**

_« Jabba le Hutt ! »_ reconnut la jeune fille. Elle avait déjà entendu son nom, à peine arrivée sur Tatooine, mais l'évitait soigneusement. Maintenant, elle était cuite au milieu des sujets avides de connaître le verdict de son sort. Elle ne put qu'espérer que son frère Anakin revienne à son secours, même s'il ne la connaissait pas. Elle était cependant persuadée qu'il la ressente grâce au lien invisible des jumeaux.

**- Combien a-t-elle assommé tes hommes ? **demanda Jabba calmement dans la même langue mais sa voix était dure et froide. Il observa la jeune fille.

**- Cinq et pourtant, elle était déjà faible et ligotée, **répondit le Tusken dans un même ton mais cette fois en langue commune.** Nous avons pris son arme,** ajouta-t-il en sortant l'objet du sac. Il appuya une touche rouge qui se trouvait à l'annuaire de rebord de la manche et l'objet sortit une lame tranchante et lumineuse de couleur bleue, faisant pousser des cris de surprise et d'hystérie du public. **La voici, **la présenta-t-il en ignorant complètement le vacarme publique.

_« Oh non ! Je l'avais presque oubliée ! Me voilà découverte. Mon ancien maître va me tuer ! » _seréprimanda amèrement Anya. « _Espérons que Jabba ne la reconnaisse pas… »_

**- Une arme de Jedi**, murmura-t-il, admiratif par la technologie, pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

_« Zut ! Il l'a reconnue ! Je suis perdue !_ » grimaça Anya intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas entendu Jabba prononcer, mais elle avait deviné dans son regard. « _Non pas perdue ! Il me reste un espoir._ »

**- Comment avez-vous fait pour la maintenir menottée ? **questionna-t-il suspicieux aux Hommes des Sables.

Pour toute réponse, le premier Homme fit un signal à son collègue de droite et celui-ci brandit son fusil et envoya un rayon électrique à Anya, la foudroyant en laissant échapper un petit cri déchirant.

**- Grâce à un fusil électrique. Il la paralyse**, commenta-t-il, satisfait de l'action.

**- Combien me la vendez-vous ? **manda Jabba, après un silence de réflexion, observant la souffrance d'Anya, pliée en deux, qui tardait à se relever.

_« Quoi ? Me vendre ? Génial… » _saisit Anya les paroles de Jabba, même si elle avait reçu un choc violent. « _Ouch !_ » retint-elle recevant de nouveau un coup de fusil dans son dos, signifiant qu'elle doive se mettre debout dans l'immédiat. Elle entendit clairement Jabba et le Tusken marchander :

**- 10 000 crédits.**

**- 5 000 ou vous mourrez.**

**- Bien 5 000.**

En fermant les yeux, la jeune fille renvoya un message spirituel à son frère jumeau en ignorant le vacarme autour d'elle :

_« Anakin Skywalker, reviens immédiatement ou ta maman va mourir ! »_

ooooo

L'intérieur du bâtiment Sénat au Coruscant était vaste et impressionnant. Sa gigantesque rotonde était tapissée rang par rang, gradin par gradin, de multiples balcons détachables. Ces plates-formes volantes étaient occupées par les Sénateurs de la République et les représentants des mondes habités dans la Galaxie. Seuls trois ou quatre étaient regroupées au milieu de la salle, autour de la seule plate-forme statique appartenant au Chancelier Palpatine. Celui-ci écoutait ses confrères, et les évaluait mais son visage affichait une expression inquiète. Les limites de leur mandat étaient déjà dépassées depuis quelques années mais une série de crise lui permit de conserver sa place au-delà de la limite légale.

Le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine haussa les sourcils, pliant plusieurs rides sur son front, témoignant l'expérience. Ses cheveux déjà grisonnées, presque blanchies. Il paraissait faible, mais il restait pourtant un homme puissant et courageux. Son assistant lui glissa quelques mots à son oreille. Palpatine devint livide, mais n'en montra pas.

Pendant ce moment-là, une silhouette glissa dans une plate-forme vacante, suivie d'un soldat et assista au monologue du Chancelier, qui éleva sa voix pour annoncer une nouvelle.

**- Mes estimés collègues …,** s'interrompit-il d'une voix étranglée, avant de reprendre. **Je vous en prie de m'excuser. Mes estimés collègues. On vient à l'instant de me parvenir une nouvelle aussi tragique que perturbante. Le Sénateur Amidala, du système de Naboo, vient… d'être assassinée !**

_« Quelle comédie ! » _se dit la concernée avec l'ironie. Elle haussa les yeux vers le plafond, sachant très bien que l'homme était derrière cette tentative d'assassinat. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète et de s'interroger cette fameuse voix qu'elle avait entendue dans sa tête avant l'explosion.

**- Cette triste nouvelle me touche personnellement, **expliqua Palpatine, face au silence de la foule. **Avant de devenir Chancelier, j'étais sénateur au service d'Amidala du temps où elle était Reine. C'était une femme de tête qui luttait pour la justice, non seulement au sein de cette honorable assemblée, mais aussi pour le bien du peuple de sa planète natale. Un peuple qui l'aimait et la respectait tellement qu'elle aurait pu très bien se faire élire Reine à vie ! Mais le Sénateur croyait fermement aux mandats limités dans le temps. C'était également une partisane acharnée de la République. Sa morte est une perte pour nous. Nous pleurons le départ d'une indomptable championne de la liberté et d'une amie très chère…**

Padmé crut s'être étranglée en entendant Palpatine mentionner l'amitié, elle sentit sa colère monter en elle, mais au regard dur de Typho qui était toujours à ses côtés, elle s'abstint en suivant son plan d'attaque surprise. Elle baissa sa tête vers une touche qui pourrait l'amener aux côtés du Chancelier pour lui prouver qu'elle était bien et belle vivante.

ooooo

**- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ?**

**- Oui, Maître. Elle a l'air sincère et elle connaît mon nom !**

**- Répète-moi encore une fois son message.**

**- « Anakin Skywalker, reviens immédiatement ou ta maman va mourir ! » **récita-t-il, machinalement. **Maître Obi-Wan, accordez-moi quelques jours et…**

**- Pas question ! On ignore qui est cette fille ! Et si c'est un piège ?**

**- Mais…**

**- Anakin, écoute, tu es sans doute fatigué ces derniers temps, dors et je me chargerai le reste. Fais-moi confiance.**

Le Padawan voulut protester, mais le regard sévère d'Obi-Wan le dissuada de le faire. Il soupira et s'assit mollement sur le dortoir de son Maître. Les coudes sur ses genoux, il mit sa tête entre ses mains et il entendit le bruit électrique de la porte métallique. Obi-Wan venait de quitter.

Anakin secoua furieusement sa tête. Il n'était pas entièrement convaincu des explications de son Maître. Celui-ci avait soutenu qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Et puis cela faisait des heures qu'ils se débattaient dessus, menant même à s'interroger sur l'identité de la jeune télépathe.

Il massa soudainement ses tempes. Il analysa sa discussion avec Obi-Wan. Avec du recul, il était vrai qu'avec ses aptitudes innés de Jedi, pas mal de monde l'enviait jalousement et ne rêvait qu'une chose : le voir mourir. Pourtant ce n'était pas cette impression qu'il éprouvait. C'était une autre impression, plus intime… Il en était sûr.

Télépathe ou pas, le jeune Padawan était quasiment certain qu'elle lui était étrangement familière et qu'elle le prévenait, ou plutôt avertissait du danger que sa propre mère encourait. Il lui était donc son devoir de lui porter en aide et de la sauver. Seuls, les obstacles étaient son Maître Obi-Wan et l'Ordre des Jedis. Il ne vit qu'une solution : obtenir un entretien avec le plus ancien des Jedi encore en vie, Maître Yoda. Mais en attendant la fin du voyage, il dut suivre les conseils d'Obi-Wan en tuant le temps. Il s'allongea alors sur son dos, ferma ses yeux et se laissa vagabonder en rêves.

ooooo

Anya osa tendre son cou pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les alentours et vit avec frayeur une épée brandir sur elle. Possédant de bons réflexes, elle s'accroupit immédiatement et elle entendit le bruit de choc métallique et lumineux entre l'épée et un rocher. Son adversaire, un gladiateur de premier ordre, mi-homme, mi-taureau, poussa un grognement, mécontent de rater sa cible. Saisissant cette occasion, la jeune Jedi s'enroula de côté et prit au hasard un des bâtons qui étaient dispersés un peu partout dans ce cachot. Elle le serra entre ses deux mains, s'efforçant d'ignorer des rires moqueurs lui parvenir dans ses oreilles. Elle vit l'homme-taureau s'étirer avant d'attaquer son épée qui avait scindé partiellement le rocher et elle s'autorisa un regard méprisant vers celui qui avait brillamment eu la bonne idée de la mettre à l'épreuve rude contre ce mutant alors qu'elle avait prétendu avoir volé l'arme au Jedi.

_« Il y a des fois que j'aurais dû me taire…, _se pesta-t-elle en voyant le mutant retirer facilement son épée du rocher »

Afin de prouver ses dires à Jabba Le Hutt, Anya s'était interdite d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de Jedi. Mais que faire face au gladiateur à la force inimaginable qui n'avait pas été nourri de la bonne chaire depuis plusieurs jours.

« _Excellente, cette stratégie diététique ! _s'assombrit-elle de penser, en évaluant rapidement ses propres forces aux siennes. »

Elle regarda bêtement son bâton et puis son adversaire avec son épée métallique. Dans ce cas, comment faire pour le vaincre ? Elle était parfaitement ridicule dans cette position, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance côté force, et encore moins côté escrime. Elle se ferait joliment hachée en belles rondelles et dévorée tout cru.

Sursautant au cri du taureau, Anya prit conscience qu'elle était en train de planifier gastronomiquement son propre futur mort et raffermit sa prise sur le bâton. Soudain, elle eut une idée et esquissa un petit sourire crispé.

« _Ce ne sera pas très orthodoxe que je vais faire, mais si ça marche…, _se dit-elle. »

En voyant son adversaire s'élancer en sa direction, la jeune fille s'abaissa et tendit son bâton en dessous de sa ceinture, vers son point sans doute le plus sensible. Elle fit une grimace en entendant son cri gémissant. Le Taureau venait de s'effondre en retenant sa zone sensible ensanglantée par le bâton. Anya se précipita pour prendre la lourde épée du Taureau et la souleva avec difficulté. Elle contempla son adversaire avec l'air faussement navré.

**- Si tu veux, Mister Celui-qui-a-la-tête-d'un-taureau, j'ai une remède pour abréger ta souffrance**, suggéra-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le combattant fit un sursaut, ignorant sa douleur, pour tenter en vain de mordre un des pieds de la guerrière et se redressa sur ses coudes. Celle-ci se recula une fois de plus, sentant le mur sur son dos. Elle déglutit sa salive et chercha désespérément un moyen de le neutraliser et non de le tuer comme elle l'avait suggéré. Elle remarqua soudainement sur sa droite une boîte électronique, admirablement dissimulée entre les grosses silices de roches, qui servait de liaison entre le cachot et le couloir. Elle ferma solidement sa manche et se reporta son attention sur son adversaire qui se trouvait maintenant à quatre pattes devant elle.

**- Mauvaise réponse**, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Au lieu de brandir son épée sur le redoutable Taureau, elle brisa la boîte avec. Une fois de plus, les rires des spectateurs redoublèrent comme si elle venait de louper sa cible, et se turent soudainement, en sentant des légères secousses au dessus de leurs jambes. Un instant de plus, il y eut une gerbe d'étincelles, puis brusquement, une lourde métallique tomba du plafond, s'abattant comme une guillotine sur la tête du taureau, qu'elle tendit littéralement en deux.

Pendant dix secondes, un silence figea les spectateurs qui se refusaient à croire l'impossible. Une telle bête ne pouvait pas mourir de cette manière. Puis, ils se retournèrent vers Jabba. Il écumait de rage.

**- Sortez-la ! **hurla-t-il. **Faites-la de mon esclave personnelle !**

Dans la fosse, Anya regarda avec calme les gardiens se ruer vers elle, excepté un, qui s'était effondré sur la tête de sa bête. Menottée, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil navrant. Au moins, elle ne finira pas sa vie mutilée.

_Bien, ajoutons maintenant la définition du mutant homme-taureau :_

_Mammifère pédestre avec une croisée d'un humain et d'un taureau, biologiquement constituée par une grosse envie gastronomique et naturellement dotée d'une gigantesque force, ne pourrait jamais égaler l'être humain par son intelligence qui est estimé à celle d'un insecte et par sa sensibilité extrême. Ce dernier point faible la fait pleurer de douleur comme une femelle. Il faut en profiter de la tuer, même en étant impressionné par le grandeur de ses testicules et du pénis. A croire que ces trucs puissent en faire des titanesques mutants, qui ne verront jamais la lumière, grâce à un bâton rouillé par l'humidité._

_Est officieusement classé dans les rubriques « David et Goliath ». C'est à pleurer comme créature inutile, juste bonne à faire des « bouh » et à semer la terreur par son apparence._

ooooo

Poussée sans ménage dans la salle, devant Jabba Le Hutt, Anya baissa sa tête et vit son nouveau costume. Celle des danseuses. Un gardien lui mit un collier autour de son cou, l'obligeant à s'approcher de près du larve. Anya le jeta un regard noir, mais ne dit rien. Elle était déjà prolongée dans ses réflexions qu'un nom de Comte la fit sursauter. La jeune Jedi observa un soldat -un homme à juger sa voix- parler en langue commune à Jabba et elle tendit l'oreille :

**- Fett, es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ? Comte Dooku s'est-il allié aux Séparatistes ?**

**- Exact.**

Le silence fit interruption. Anya dévisagea la tête de son nouveau maître en haussant un sourcil. Depuis quand cette larve baveuse réfléchissait-elle ?

**- La situation sur le territoire République ne me regarde pas. Ton offre est intéressante, mais inutile.**

**- Jabba Le Hutt, Comte Dooku aimerait passer à l'action rapidement. Si les Séparatistes se retirent de la République, la Reine de Naboo sera isolée, mais la guerre sera inévitable. Pour cela, Comte Dooku compte sur votre appui pour lever une armée.**

A la surprise d'Anya, Jabba éclata de rire, laissant apparaître ses insectes mâchés dans sa bouche et trancha d'une voix ferme :

**- Non.**

**- 500 000 crédits ? **marchanda Fett, qui n'avait visiblement pas peur de rien.

**- Aucun. S'il tente de poser un pied sur cette planète, il sera immédiatement tué. Est-ce clair ?**

**- Bien. Mais si Comte Dooku parvient à détruire la République, vous aurez le contrôle total sur votre planète.**

Anya n'écouta plus. Il était devenu urgent d'alerter son frère jumeau et surtout de s'évader. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser moisir ici, pas avec cette larve bavant. Essayant de rassembler son énergie restante pour envoyer un ultime message à son frère jumeau, le collier qu'elle portait autour de son cou absorbait sa force. Anya supposait que Jabba n'était pas entièrement convaincu.

« _Vite Anakin… Comte Dooku… Danger…_, supplia-t-elle mentalement avant de s'assombrir dans un sommeil sans fin. »

* * *

Commentaires? 


	6. Retrouvailles

**SECONDE CHANCE**

* * *

**Partie 5 : Retrouvailles**

* * *

**- Comment pouvez-vous soutenir une chose pareille, alors que votre amie, comme vous venez de nous le dire, vient de mourir, assassinée par ces même gens avec qui vous souhaitez négocier ?** lança un sénateur au visage dur, mais son regard étonné le trahissait.

Sur ces mots, tout autour du siège central, des cris et des disputes fusèrent. Les sénateurs se mirent à s'attaquer et à s'insulter entre eux avec véhémence. Chancelier Palpatine, étonnamment calme, tenta d'apaiser cette tension en vain et posa, sur celui qui l'avait attaqué verbalement, un regard désarmant.

**- Mais enfin**, hurla celui-ci, **je viens d'entendre que le sénateur Amidala était l'une de vos plus chers amis ?**

Palpatine ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le dévisager en toute impassibilité. L'assistant du Chancelier, craignant que ce conseil se détériore, se précipita.

**- Silence !** ordonna-t-il à plusieurs maintes. **Mesdames et Messieurs les sénateurs, je vous…**

**- SILENCE !** rugit une voix féminine, qui fit taire toute l'assemblée en un clin d'œil.

Debout dans sa plate forme, Palpatine remarqua la présence d'Amidala. Une expression de choc absolu figea sur son visage et puis ceux des autres sénateurs qui s'étaient rendus compte de la présence d'un intrus. Mais Padmé les ignora.

**- Mes nobles collègues**, dit-elle d'un ton ferme, **je suis d'accord avec le Chancelier Suprême.**

« _Pour une fois… Mais attends la fin…_ » ajouta-t-elle mentalement

**- Il faut arrêter la guerre coûte que coûte**, trancha-t-elle.

Soudain, un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements retentit dans tout le hall.

**- C'est avec surpris et bonheur que nous cédons la parole au sénateur de Naboo, Padmé Amidala**, déclara Palpatine, ravi.

Amidala ne répondit guère, attendant que les cris et les applaudissements soient calmés et elle se mit à parler, d'abord lentement, puis avec conviction illimitée.

**- Il y a moins d'une heure, on a tenté de m'assassiner. L'un de mes gardes du corps et des autres personnes de mon entourage, ont été massacrés de manière aussi stupide qu'impitoyable. C'est moi-même qui suis visée, mais je pense sincèrement que c'est à cause de la décision que nous devons prendre aujourd'hui qui était la cible. Je me suis toujours opposée à la création d'une armée, mais apparemment il y a quelqu'un qui ferait n'importe quoi pour s'assurer du contraire.**

Les acclamations se transformèrent en huées dans certaines sections de la salle. Certains sénateurs secouèrent leur tête en signe de confusion. Le sénateur n'en tint pas compte. Elle fixa le Chancelier Palpatine d'un regard méprisant. Son message lui était particulièrement destiné.

_Je crois que tu as compris, Palpy._

* * *

- **Comment a-t-il pu fait ça ? Mais qu'a-t-il comme idée derrière sa tête ??**

Des fracas de vases brisées se trouvèrent au pied du mur, s'ajoutant aux plus récentes. Padmé venait de lancer, une nouvelle fois, une vase sophistiquée.

Son discours sur son opposition à la création de l'armée avait encore des ravages. Le Chancelier Palpatine avait cru bon d'interrompre la réunion et de la reporter à lendemain matin et mieux encore, il avait envoyé un petit message lui demandant de le rejoindre à son bureau dans quelques minutes.

Depuis, le sénateur de Naboo évacua sa colère en jetant des vases dans sa chambre. Elle était furieuse contre Palpatine.

_Gong !_

_Fin de Second round :_

_Padmé - Palpy : 1 - 1, match nul._

_Chapeau. Très beau coup, ce report de séance… Ton invitation à ton bureau serait pour vérifier si j'étais la vraie Padmé ? Bien, bien… Je vais te faire avouer pour ton pseudo-Palpy et l'attentat… J'en ai des preuves. Tu peux commencer à préparer tes bagages._

Tournant en rond, comme un prédateur face à sa proie dans l'espoir de l'attraper avec ruse, Padmé s'efforça de se maîtriser, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lumineuse. Encore quelques minutes... Elle soupira de frustration. Elle n'allait pas arriver dans le bureau du Chancelier dans cet état, sinon celui-ci ira savourer sa victoire et elle devait l'éviter. Maintenant. Tout à coup, une idée lui traversa. Déjà petite, quand elle était en colère ou frustrée, sa mère lui mettait toujours la musique ou lui chantait une petite chanson pour la calmer. La musique… C'était ce qui lui faut !

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et alluma la radio qui faisait aussi d'office lecteur de musique. Elle y inséra une vieille chanson que sa mère lui avait passée juste avant son récent départ pour Naboo.

_« T'as pas la bouche rouge  
T'as pas les yeux charbon noir  
T'as pas les ongles peints, t'es naturelle  
Ton palais c'est ta chambre  
Ton Noël c'est Décembre  
Quand les nuits sont longues  
Et qu'on habite au ciel… »_

Durant les trois premières lignes de la strophe de chanson, Padmé sourit, se souvenant des mimiques de sa mère pour la faire rire. Elle se berça instinctivement vers le balcon où elle pouvait assister le coucher du soleil et repensa à sa planète natale avec mélancolie.

_« Ecoute, ma petite, dans un profond silence. Dans le calme, tu ouvriras ton âme et tu te plongeras profondément dans la paix qui t'attend au-delà des pensées, visions, bruits frénétiques et exubérants de ce monde en folie. Tu apprendras ainsi à être silencieuse pour entendre ce qu'il y a d'authentique en toi afin de l'entendre chez les autres… »_

Ces phrases lui revenaient en mémoire. Padmé avait trouvé étrange de les écrire dans une lettre qui lui était destinée depuis longtemps à en croire la morphologie du papier. Etrangement, la dernière phrase lui rappelait son enfance… Elle l'avait maintes entendue.

_« Sois silencieuse et tu entendras ce qu'il y a d'authentique en toi pour l'entendre chez les autres » lui disait sa mère._

Exactement la même que sa mère lui avait répétée. Mot par mot. Le sénateur avait cru que c'était sa diction qu'elle lui imposait, mais à présent… Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas un message.

Elle releva la tête et se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà caché derrière les immeubles. Il lui était temps de se rendre au bureau de Chancelier.

**- Qui es-tu réellement, Palpatine ? Je ne te reconnais plus,** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

« _Vite Anakin… Comte Dooku… Danger… »_

Le jeune Jedi remua la tête mais il n'eut pas le temps. Il était occupé à manœuvrer l'approche de la plateforme du Coruscant. Il avait réussi à éviter tout conflit avec les autres navettes. Le vaisseau se déposa enfin sur une aire d'atterrissage libre.

**- Voilà, Maître Obi-Wan, nous sommes arrivés !** souffla-t-il, visiblement épuisé.

**- Bon travail. Pas assez dormi ?** fit-il remarquer d'un ton sévère comme si c'était évident.

Anakin hésita. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ou… lui mentir ? Obi-Wan lui avait soutenu qu'il s'agissait du piège que la jeune fille lui tendait et que des rêves, qu'il avait faits plus récemment, sur sa mère n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas entièrement convaincu. La scène était trop réaliste pour être un rêve ; sa mère serait en danger. Et puis, des messages que lui envoyait la jeune télépathe ne faisaient que renforcer sa conviction. En plus, un nouvel élément était inclus dans son dernier message. Comte Dooku… Qui est-il ? L'agresseur de sa mère ? Ou de la télépathe ?

Anakin aurait bien aimé approfondir ce nouveau problème, mais dans cette situation, son Maître attendait patiemment sa réponse et réfutait certainement de ce qu'il pensait.

**- Je… J'ai rêvé de ma mère** confessa Anakin, en frottant ses yeux avec ses doigts.

**- Allons, les rêves s'estomperont avec temps. Ton lien avec ta mère est encore très profond, **lui rassura Obi-wan.** Et ignore l'autre fille, elle peut être dangereuse. Empêche-la de pénétrer dans ton esprit,** lui somma-t-il avant de descendre de la salle de pilote.** Souviens-toi des exercices…**

Anakin se retint de le contredire et choisit de préparer le vaisseau en mode déconnexion. Il était parfaitement inutile de discuter de son problème avec son Maître. Une fois mis le pied au Temple, il foncera voir Maître Yoda pour lui demander des conseils.

Les mains dans son visage juvénile, il se massa, en poussant un énorme soupir et il posa ensuite ses mains jointes sous son menton, le regard vide devant le Coruscant.

**- Ce Comte Dooku aurait-il à voir avec maman ?**

Tout doucement, son esprit s'imprégna de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Une scène si calme, si paisible, si normale… C'était l'image de l'existence dont il avait toujours rêvé. Sa famille et ses amis rassemblés.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait de ses proches et pourtant il ne les avait jamais rencontrés ! Spécialement la jeune fille. La seule personne qu'il parvenait à reconnaître était sa chère et tendre mère. C'était ainsi que tout aurait dû être. La chaleur, l'amour, la joie et la quiétude. Les sourires chaleureux, agréables. Les conversations plaisantes, même s'il était incapable d'en saisir le moindre mot. Les tapes amicales.

Dans cette scène, une chose qui le fit vibrer de joie. Le sourire de sa mère si heureuse à présent. Elle n'était plus esclave comme lui qui l'avait été dans sa jeunesse. En un simple regard, elle n'avait pas de secret pour lui. Elle était tout simplement heureuse et fière de lui. Il nota combien sa vie était joyeuse.

Son sourire s'élargit encore. Encore et encore.

Beaucoup trop.

Il s'inquiéta soudainement. Il savait que sa mère ne réagissait jamais ainsi.

En un espace d'un instant, le sourire de sa mère se contorsionna d'une façon étrange. Tout comme son visage, son corps et même les membres de sa famille. Tout tourna au ralenti. Non… Sauf un. La jeune fille à la natte blonde. Elle articula sans émettre un mot.

* * *

**- Avez-vous la moindre idée… Oh ! Désolée, **se confondit-elle en excuses en apercevant la présence des Maîtres Jedi, **qui est derrière ces attaques, Palpatine ?**

Ceux-ci, installés confortablement dans leur siège devant le bureau spacieux du Chancelier, l'observaient. Palpatine était assis à sa table de travail et à ses côtés Mas Amedda.

Ce dernier était grand, robuste et possédait une peau bleu pâle fantomatique, qui selon lui permettrait de résister aux radiations solaires de sa planète natale Champala. Il avait deux cornes pointues sur son crâne, deux appendices qui descendaient de sa mâchoire. Malgré son allure qui ferait peur aux non initiés, Amedda était le porte-parole et vice-président du Sénat et collaborait avec Palpatine.

**- Chancelier, je n'ai pas pu…**, balbutia un homme, qui se tenait derrière la « trouble-fête » de la réunion.

**- C'est bon, Dar Wac, notre Sénateur Amidala est aussi attendue**, lui coupa-t-il en huttais, en se levant pour accueillir la dame, suivie de sa suite.

Son assistant Dar Wac inclina sa tête et se retira en refermant soigneusement derrière le Capitaine Typho, qui se tenait en arrière. Il suivait de près le Sénateur Padmé, sa dame de compagnie et Jar Jar Binks. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur un deuxième groupe que Padmé avait récemment convoqué. Les sénateurs Bail Organa d'Alderman et Hors Rider.

Visiblement, Padmé se bouillait de rage en fixant Palpatine.

**- Prenez vos places,** l'invita-t-il en gesticulant des chaises vides à côté de Mace Windu, Maître Jedi à la peau noire.

_« Traître !_ le traita mentalement Padmé._ »_

**- Padmé, cette tragédie sur la plateforme d'atterrissage, terrible. Vous voir en vie réchauffe mon cœur**, couina Maître Yoda sérieux.

**- Merci Maître. Avez-vous une idée de qui se cache derrière cette attaque ?** répéta le Sénateur d'un ton déterminé mais adouci.

**- Nos service de renseignements mettent en cause des travailleurs des mines d'épices en colère des lunes de Naboo,** intervint Maître Windu, s'appuyant sur les bras de sa chaise.

Cette information ne surprend pas Padmé. Ce n'était que des informations destinées à endormir le peuple, même les politiciens. Elle scruta attentivement le Maître pour savoir s'il cachait une information primordiale. Elle cherchait à le provoquer, mais elle opta une autre solution : déposer discrètement une des cartes à Palpatine.

**- Je ne voudrais pas vous contredire, mais je pense que le Comte Dooku est derrière cela, **répliqua Padmé sur un ton sournois mais déterminé.

**- C'est un politicien idéaliste, pas un meurtrier**, s'exclama Ki-Adi-Mundi, un Maître Jedi à la peau rose, assis à côté du Maître Yoda.

Un autre Maître, à l'exception de Windu et de Yoda, réagissait de la même façon que Mundi.

Plo Koon, le seul Jedi à porter un masque de protection lui permettant de respirer hors de sa planète natale à une faible atmosphère.

**- Vous savez, votre altesse, le Comte Dooku est un ancien Jedi, il n'assassinerait personne. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère**, ajouta Maître Windu d'un ton plus calme que son voisin.

Padmé inclina respectueusement la tête et nota mentalement l'absence de la réaction du Chancelier et du Maître Yoda. Ils lui paraissaient nullement étonnés.

&&&&

_Notes de la psychologie comportementale du Maître Yoda et Chancelier Palpatine par Padmé Amidala Naberrie :_

_Etonnés ? D'un point de vue purement psychologique, le terme « étonner » n'a aucun sens dans ce contexte si nous pouvons décrypter les réactions des sujets aux stimuli. Or, ici, mes sujets précieux ne montrent aucune réaction visible au missile soigneusement préparé par mes soins, c'est-à-dire pas le moindre signe du comportement à l'évocation du nom du Comte Dooku. Donc ils nous représentent des « réactions invisibles » qu'il faut nous rabattre sur nos connaissances et nos déductions._

_Hum… Qui commence l'analyse ? Honneur aux plus âgés._

_**Maître Yoda **__: Je comprendrais bien s'il devrait être au courant de l'éventuel complot du Comte, lui est si puissant, avec ses années d'expériences, mais là, il ne dit rien. Aurait-il senti un problème et façonné un plan en toute discrétion pour être vénéré tel héros ? Ou serait-il tout simplement sénile avec l'âge en piquant un roupillon avec ses yeux ouverts ? Fantasmerait-il sur une autre Yoda en version féminine et maléfique ? Intéressant cas de narcissisme…_

_De toute manière, dans l'affaire du Comte Dooku, il serait préférable de l'interroger plus tard. __Seul à seul de préférence__._

_**Le Chancelier :**__Impossible de déchiffrer son visage, il est resté impassible. Le nom de Comte Dooku n'avait donc pas suscité sa curiosité. Lui, si pourtant avide de tout connaître… Une nouvelle feinte de sa part devant les Jedi ? Hum… Possible._

_Autre possibilité : souffrait-il d'un dédoublement de personnalité que nous appelons couramment la schizophrène ? Si cela s'avérait exact, il avait complètement oublié qui il était : curieux de tout, il ne cessait d'interroger ceux qu'il croisait pour tout connaître, il était capable de traiter le moindre problème rien qu'en posant les questions._

_A disséquer avec des pincettes __en présence de quelqu'un de confiance__. Peut être __violent__._

&&&&

**- Mais une chose demeure certaine, Sénateur…,** commença Maître Yoda.

Padmé hocha vigoureusement la tête en entendant ses paroles. Soulagée de savoir que le vieux sénile était de son côté.

**- En grand danger, vous êtes**, termina-t-il devant les yeux écarquillés de la demoiselle en l'entendant.

_« Oh non ! Pas lui ! _se gifla-t-elle mentalement. _Sénile, il est authentiquement sénile. »_

**- Maître Jedi, puis-je suggérer que le sénateur soit placé sous la protection de vos grâces ?** demanda Palpatine en prenant les devants.

**- Chancelier, si je puis me permettre, je ne crois pas que la…**

**- Situation soit si grave ? Non, mais moi, si, Sénateur Naberrie !** trancha-t-il.

**- Chancelier, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux plus de gardes ! Je…**

Padmé se tut brusquement, elle se mordit les lèvres, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire face aux Maîtres et au Chancelier : elle leur suppliait telle une petite fille de ne pas lui surveiller. Pourtant, c'était l'une des choses bien pénibles qu'elle n'eut jamais vécu sous son règne de la reine Amidala.

**- Sénateur**, reprit le Chancelier Palpatine, **pensez à la République, je refuse de la voir démolie par le Sénat. Elle existe depuis plus de deux milles ans, il est hors de question qu'elle cesse de l'être maintenant. Et puis, vous voir survivre à l'attaque me fait réaliser que votre destin est étroitement lié à cette démocratie. Votre perte pourrait nuire à la République.**

Padmé refrogna intérieurement et commença à protester en voyant une lueur dans les yeux du Chancelier Palpatine, celui-ci la devança.

**- Mais peut-être si quelqu'un que vous connaissez… Une connaissance, voire un vieil ami comme un certain Maître Kenobi. Serait-il…**, suspendit-il en se retournant vers les Maîtres Jedi.

**- C'est possible, Chancelier**, répondit Maître Windu. **Il vient de rentrer d'un conflit frontalier à Anison.**

**- Très bien**, conclut le Chancelier, mettant la réunion à son terme.

**- Je vous envoie alors Obi-Wan sur le champ, votre Altesse**, appuya Maître Windu, se relevant.

Maître Yoda rejoignit son collègue et glissa au sénateur un avertissement déguisé :

**- Trop peu de vous-même vous vous souciez, Sénateur, et trop de politique. Tenez compte du danger que vous courez, Padmé. Acceptez notre aide.**

_Gong !_

_Fin de Troisième round :_

_Padmé - Palpy : 1 - 2, avantage à Palpy._

_Me suis faite avoir comme une fillette. Lamentable. Palpy avait tout prévu : se servir des Jedi pour me faire surveiller comme dans le passé et pour comploter quelque chose en paix. _

_Et le prochain épisode, c'est de me faire projeter du Sénat galactique, hein ?_

_Deux maigres consolations : 1) A l'évocation du nom de Comte Dooku, l'absence des réactions chez Palpy me met dans la bonne voie. 2) L'avertissement de Yoda, s'en doutait-il de… ? Non pas possible._

* * *

Anakin jeta des coups d'œil à la vitre de l'ascenseur et maudit celui qui avait l'ingéniosité de mettre des protections extérieures ultra-rayons à cet endroit. Il eut souvent l'impression de se faire griller vif sous la chaleur, plus que sa planète natale… Cette moindre pensée le fit crisper et le chassa rapidement de la tête. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas à son Maître Obi-Wan.

**- Calme-toi. Je sens ta nervosité monter.**

**- C'est la chaleur, elle me fait penser à Tatooine**, le rassura Anakin.

**- D'accord**, soupira son mentor. **Je te sens également fatigué. Repose-toi avant ton entretien avec Maître Yoda que tu avais demandé. Je te l'ordonne.**

Anakin hocha et patienta la fin du parcours de l'ascenseur qui lui mène vers les quartiers du Sénateur. Il était heureux de savoir que son mentor lui laissait un moment de répit avant son rendez-vous avec le plus vieil Maître Jedi.

A peine atterri sur la plateforme du Coruscant, Obi-Wan et Anakin étaient immédiatement convoqués au Conseil des Jedi pour relater leurs aventures à Anison. Puis au moment de se voir confier une nouvelle mission, celle d'assurer la protection du Sénateur Naberrie, Anakin avait surpris le Conseil en demandant un autre entretien à titre privé au Maître Yoda. Celui-ci, curieux, le lui avait accordé en soirée, pendant qu'Obi-Wan accomplissait seul la protection.

_« Co… ooku… ger »_

Cette voix, de plus en plus affaiblie et lointaine, tira Anakin de sa rêverie. Il l'ignora pourtant et reporta son regard vers l'appartement de Padmé. Il releva sa tête, étonné en apercevant une faible force. Une très mince vague de force… de _peur_ ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser, cette forme ; les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant place à un magnifique hall dans lequel Jar Jar Binks assiégeait, impatient de retrouver ses vieux amis.

**- Ah ! Voussa enfin arriver ! ****Padmé sera contente ! **s'exalta Jar Jar. **Obi ! Missa, représentant de Padmé! Oh! Ani! Venez!**

Derrière Jar Jar, se tenait Padmé, impassible. Pendant que le représentant Jar Jar serra frénétiquement Anakin, Obi-Wan s'inclina devant le Sénateur :

**- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Votre Altesse.**

**- Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps, Maître Kenobi,** confirma Padmé en riant. **Et laissez tomber les titres, s'il vous plaît. Je suis heureuse que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau. Mais je dois vous avertir que selon moi, votre présence n'est…**

Padmé ne put continuer : elle était muette de stupéfaction en voyant Anakin. Il avait grandi. Tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

**- ANI ??? Mon… Mon dieu, comme tu as grandi !**

_Break ! Je demande une pause !_

_Le petit Anakin n'est plus un garçon que j'ai connu ! Oh ! Mon cœur s'emballe à tout rompre ! Mais pourquoi ai-je peur de le revoir ? Il n'était qu'un petit garçon parmi les autres que j'ai vu au cours de mes voyages. Pourquoi lui ?_

_Non, non. Il EST un Jedi. Point final. Pas de sentiments à son égard._

_Respire, Padmé. Respire…_

**- Vous aussi… C'est-à-dire grandi en beauté**, balbutia Anakin, **et rapetissé… pour un sénateur, je veux dire.**

_Bravo, vraiment bel introduction des retrouvailles, mon petit Anakin ! Tu es le roi des crétins !_

En entendant ces paroles, Padmé faillit se flancher, mais se retint en soutenant son regard sur Obi-Wan.

**- Veuillez me suivre dans le salon pour nous entretenir, chers Jedi.**

* * *

Bonne soirée! ^^


End file.
